Sleepwalking
by July87
Summary: Wie der Titel schon verrät, schlafwandelt jemand. In dieser Story ist es Kathryn, die einen intensiven Traum träumt. Irgendwann kann sie nicht mehr von Realität und Traum unterscheiden. Der Captain der Voyager bringt sich dadurch in Gefahr. Kann Chakotay


**Story: **Wie der Titel schon verrät, schlafwandelt jemand. In dieser Story ist es Kathryn, die einen intensiven Traum träumt. Irgendwann kann sie nicht mehr von Realität und Traum unterscheiden. Der Captain der VOYAGER bringt sich dadurch in Gefahr. Kann Chakotay sie noch retten?

**Disclaimer: **Paramount Pictures

**Kategorie:** Silent/Action

**Author's note: **Ich bin selbst einmal geschlafwandelt und ich finde, dass es eine recht gruselige Erfahrung war. Man läuft einfach ohne sein Bewusstsein durch die Gegend. Ich bin damals in unserer Küche aufgewacht, das war echt unheimlich...

**Widmung: **An mein, leider krankes Patenkind Zoey, die hoffentlich bald wieder gesund wird. KUSS

**Feedback: **GAAAAAAAANZ VIEL ich muss doch schließlich wissen ob es euch gefällt ! kathjanewayfreenet.de

**Sleepwalking**

Kathryn Janeway machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier, in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend. Nachdem sie Fähnrich Kim, der die Nachtschicht hatte, die Brücke überließ, trat sie in den Turbolift. Ein langer ereignisreicher Tag neigte sich dem Ende. Die Crew der U.S.S. VOYAGER traf auf einen Erdami Händler Ky'reth. Captain Janeway diskutierte mit ihm, was sie ihm gegen das dringend benötigte Dilithium, Beryllium oder ein paar Lebensmittel eintauschen könnte. Aber der Mann war nie mit ihren Vorschlägen zufrieden und trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn. Schließlich, nach vier unerträglichen Stunden, war der fremde Händler nicht ganz zufrieden aber immerhin einverstanden. Das Föderationsraumschiff konnte wieder seinen Weg in den heimischen Alpha-Quadranten aufnehmen. Kathryn hasste es die ganze Zeit über nur zu diskutieren und nie auf einen Nenner zu kommen. Jetzt konnte sie erst einmal ein heißes Bad genießen. Der Turbolift hielt auf ihrem Deck, sie stieg aus und blieb aber vor Chakotays Quartier, der gegenüber von ihrem Quartier wohnte, stehen. _Soll ich ihm noch einen Besuch abstatten oder nicht? Vielleicht ist er aber schon am Schlafen. _Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, als würde sie das eben gedachte wieder verwerfen, daraufhin begab sie sich auf ihr Quartier. Dort streifte sie erstmal ihre Stiefel ab und zog ihre Uniformjacke aus, dann ging sie ins Bad und ließ sich Wasser in die Wanne ein.

Chakotay hatte ebenfalls einen harten Arbeitstag hinter sich. Zusammen mit Kathryn diskutierte er fast vier Stunden mit einem erdamiischen Händler. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, wollte er sich eigentlich nur noch entspannen. So setzte sich der Indianer in seinen Sessel und ließ etwas Musik laufen, während er die Augen schloss und träumte. Währenddessen tauchte Kathryn in ihr heißes Bad ein und atmete auf, das war pure Entspannung für sie. Etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde badete sie, dann beschloss sie endlich ihre Wanne zu verlassen und sich abzutrocknen. Nachdem sie sich ihr Nachthemd anzog, setzte sie sich mit einem guten Buch auf ihr Sofa. Davor zündete sie noch einzelne Kerzen an und senkte das künstliche Licht ein wenig.

Chakotay, der nun schon so eine Weile in seinem Sessel saß und döste, beschloss noch einmal ins Casino zu gehen um sich einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack zu genehmigen. Der Mann stand auf, verließ sein Quartier und fuhr mit dem Turbolift auf Deck 2. Neelix hatte immer noch für einige Crewmitglieder, die in der Nachtschicht arbeiteten einige Snacks auf seinem Tresen stehen. Die Türen zum Casino öffneten sich und Chakotay betrat den abgedunkelten Essraum. Nachdem er sich einen Snack genommen hatte, wollte er sich auf einen der Sofas setzen, doch dort erblickte er plötzlich Tom Paris. Der blickte sofort zu seinem Ersten Offizier auf und witzelte etwas: „Guten Abend, Commander! Können Sie etwa auch nicht schlafen?" Chakotay setzte sich neben Tom und meinte nur: „Nein, konnte ich tatsächlich nicht. Aber ich denke nach diesem Snack werde ich mich wieder auf mein Quartier begeben. Was ist denn mit Ihnen?" „Naja," begann Tom. „Ihnen kann ich das glaube ich erzählen. Ich habe einen kleinen, aber heftige Auseinandersetzung mit B'Elanna." „Worum geht es dieses Mal?" „Commander, so häufig streite ich mich nun auch wieder nicht mit ihr." sagte der Pilot entsetzt. Chakotay runzelte die Stirn, schließlich kannte er B'Elannas Temperament und er wusste das sie nicht immer einfach war.„OK, fahren Sie fort." „Naja, sie meinte ich hätte zu viel mit der Tochter von diesem Händler geflirtet, dabei habe ich im Auftrag des Captains, ihr nur das Schiff gezeigt und mich mit ihr nur über die Arbeit unterhalten." „Sie wissen genau wie ich das B'Elanna ein unwahrscheinliches Temperament hat. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich, versuchen Sie sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen." „Das habe ich doch schon probiert. Sie wissen doch, wenn sie einmal sauer ist dann richtig." „Soll ich mal mit ihr reden?" versuchte Chakotay sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art Schadenfreude zu haben, wenn sich Tom und B'Elanna stritten, aber dieses Mal war es wirklich Toms Schuld. Daraufhin sagte Tom: „Nein, das brauchen Sie nicht. Trotzdem Danke, Chakotay. Gute Nacht." verabschiedeten sich die beiden Männer voneinander. Der Indianer legte sich in seinem Quartier in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Kathryn ist währenddessen mitsamt dem Buch, welches sie las, auf ihrem Sofa eingeschlafen. Die Müdigkeit siegte letzten Endes doch noch, auch wenn sie versuchte mit ihrem Lebenselixier, dem Kaffee, wach zu bleiben. Kathryn träumte einen verwirrenden Traum:

S_ie rannte durch einen großen, dichten Wald vor ihr sah sie immer wieder das Gesicht ihres Vaters der zu ihr rief: „Goldvogel, komm zu mir, bitte. Ich bin hier. Goldvogel, Goldvogel. Hier bin ich." Da am Waldrand stand jemand, war es ihr Vater? Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte und stolperte einige Male über Baumwurzeln, die sich plötzlich aus dem Boden erhoben. „Goldvogel." hörte sie nochmals. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und Kathryn begann Angst zu bekommen und rief zu ihm: „Daddy, wo bist du? Sag doch bitte etwas! Daddy!" _

Kathryn merkte nicht, dass sie aufstand und durch ihr Quartier ging. Dann bewegte sie sich auf ihre Tür zu und verließ sie schließlich. Die Schlafende wankte den dunklen Korridor entlang und öffnete ohne ihr Wissen den Zugang zur Jeffries-Röhre. In ihrem Traum ging es immer heftiger zu:

_Kathryn war am Waldrand angekommen, doch ihr Vater war nicht mehr da, Allerdings konnte sie ihn hören, diesmal aus einer Höhle. Es klang so als hätte ihr sonst so tapferer Vater Angst vor etwas. Kathryn versuchte schneller voran zu kommen, aber es stellte sich als äußerst schwierig heraus. Ein starker Sturm fegte über das Land hinweg und wirbelte einiges an Gehölz und Dreck auf. Kathryn konnte kaum noch etwas vor ihren Augen erkennen. Sie wurde hin und her geschleudert und in weiter Ferne vernahm sie die leise Stimme ihres Vaters: „Kathryn, bitte helfe mir. Ich bin hier in der Höhle." Kathryn versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen in die Richtung zu laufen aus der sie ihren Vater vermutete. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie durch die Augen und konnte eine kleine Höhle ausmachen, alsbald beschloss sie sich in die Höhle zu begeben. Schließlich hatte sie recht, hier ihren Vater zu vermuten: „Goldvogel? Bist du hier? Bitte helfe mir, es ist nicht mehr so weit." Kathryn krabbelte immer weiter, immer noch war ihr ganz schwindelig von dem Sturm zudem hatte sie Angst, so orientierungslos in einer wildfremden Höhle lang zu krabbeln._

Kathryn kletterte die Jeffries-Röhre bis zu einer Abzweigung entlang, doch dann blieb sie plötzlich auf einer Stelle und sank den Kopf auf ihre Arme. Daraufhin drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und öffnete langsam die Augen. Verwirrt bewegte die Kommandantin ihren Kopf hin und her. „Computer wo ist mein genauer Standort!" „Sie befinden sich auf Deck 6, Sektion 47, Korridor 17!" ertönte die monotone Stimme des Bordcomputers. _Wie bin ich nur hier her gekommen? _Immer noch durcheinander kletterte Kathryn zurück und begab sich auf ihr Quartier. Dort angekommen versiegelte sie ihre Tür und legte sich in ihr Bett. Noch immer war der Frau unbegreiflich wie sie in die Jeffries-Röhre gelangte so rief sie die Brücke: „Janeway an Brücke!" „Sprechen Sie!" „Ist in den vergangen Stunden etwas auffälliges geschehen?" „Nein, Ma'am! Der Raum vor uns ist vollkommen ruhig." antwortete ein verwirrter Harry Kim. „Gut Danke. Melden Sie sich sobald sich dieser Zustand ändert! Janeway Ende!" Fast die restliche Nacht lag Kathryn wach auf einer Stelle bis sie dann schließlich doch noch in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Chakotay wurde am frühen Morgen von dem Bordcomputer ziemlich radikal aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Übermüdet rappelte er sich auf und zwang sich unter die Schalldusche. Daraufhin zog er sich an und begab sich ins Casino um etwas zu frühstücken danach trat er seinen Dienst auf der Brücke an. Dort angekommen wunderte er sich dass Kathryn noch nicht zu ihrer Schicht erschienen war. Auch Tuvok kam es ziemlich merkwürdig vor, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Schließlich, fünf Minuten zu spät, fand auch der Captain der VOYAGER ihren Weg auf die Brücke. Sie sah recht blass und übermüdet aus und begrüßte mit einem abwesenden „Guten Morgen." die versammelte Brückencrew. Chakotay sah sie mit einem sorgenvollem Blick an. Der Indianer lehnte sich leicht zu Kathryns Sessel herüber und fragte sie, nur das Kathryn es hören konnte: „Captain, ist alles in Ordnung?" Die Kommandantin versuchte zu Lächeln und log: „Es ist alles bestens." Chakotay kam es merkwürdig vor, es ist etwas passiert nur was? Der Tag auf der VOYAGER verlief seit langem mal wieder etwas ruhiger und so endete er auch. Kathryn setzte sich den ganzen Tag mit den gesamten Crewberichten in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum auseinander. Chakotay half ihr dabei, schließlich war es eine lästige Arbeit jeden einzelnen Bericht durchzusehen. Doch dann neigte sich auch dieser Tag dem Ende und die beiden kommandierenden Offiziere begaben sich auf ihre jeweiligen Quartiere, jedoch blieb Kathryn immer noch einige Stunden länger auf der Brücke. Die rothaarige Frau beendete dann schließlich auch ihren Tag und legte sich in ihr Bett. Kaputt und müde schlief sie auch bald darauf ein und träumte.

_Es waren die dunklen Korridore der VOYAGER, Kathryn lief diese in einem roten Kleid, welches sie einst auf New Earth trug, entlang. Sie traf auf keine Crewmitglieder alles war vollkommen ruhig und der Gang nahm und nahm kein Ende. Sie lief die ganze Zeit und ihre Beine wurden immer schwerer und schwerer. Kathryn konnte nicht über ihre Beine herrschen, doch dann am Ende des Ganges „Captain. HILFE!" Die Angesprochene konnte nicht identifizieren wer sie um Hilfe bat. _

Wie von Geisterhand stand Kathryn Janeway aus ihrem Bett auf und bewegte sich auf die Türe zu, immer noch schlief sie und träumte diesen Traum. Mit einigen wackeligen Schritten ging sie durch die Gänge der VOYAGER bis sie im Casino ankam.

_Endlich am Ende angekommen, betrat sie einen hell erleuchteten Raum. Überall waren Stimme, von allen Seiten wurde an ihr gezogen. Kathryn konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, das grelle Licht ließ nicht zu das sie etwas sah. Einige Hände fingen an sie zu schubsen, andere stießen sie weg und wieder andere zogen an ihr. Sie versuchte zu schreien und tat dies auch aber ihr Schrei ging in der Masse unter._

Im Casino drehten sich Chakotay, der mal wieder Appetit auf einen Miternachtssnack bekommen hatte, Tom Paris und Harry Kim zu ihr um. Tom und Chakotay konnte an Kathryns halboffenen Augen und ihrer Haltung erkennen das sie immer noch schläft. Doch Harry, der davon keine Ahnung hatte, sagte höflich: „Gute Abend, Captain.". Tom stieß den jungen Fähnrich in die Seite und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Seien Sie leise, der Captain schlafwandelt. Wir dürfen sie auf keinen Fall wecken sonst könnte es passieren das sie einen Schock bekommt und ohnmächtig wird." Harry nickte und sah abermals zu Kathryn. Chakotay überlegte und wollte sich mit ihr per Ort-zu-Ort-Transporter in ihr Quartier beamen lassen, doch plötzlich kam Neelix von hinten auf Kathryn zu und schrie mit überschwänglicher Freude: „Captain, wie schön Sie heute Abend noch anzutreffen." Erschrocken drehte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung und verdrehte daraufhin die Augen bevor sie zusammenbrach. Neelix erschrak und war untröstlich: „Oh nein, was ist passiert." „Der Captain hat geschlafwandelt." klärte ihn Tom auf. „Harry kümmern Sie sich um Neelix. Tom, Sie kommen mit dem Captain und mir auf die Krankenstation." Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten nur und Chakotay setzte sich zu Kathryn. _Wenn sie schläft sieht sie aus wie ein Engel, hoffentlich geht es ihr bald wieder gut _Nachdem Chakotay die Brücke gerufen hatte, entmateriealsierten sie auf der Krankenstation, dort war der Doktor bereits schon in großer Aufregung und beschwerte sich immer wieder. „Bitte Commander stehen Sie nicht im Weg herum, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dem Captain wird es bald wieder gut gehen. Ich werde sie gleich wecken, aber sie braucht sehr viel Ruhe." „In Ordnung, benachrichten Sie mich sobald sich ihr Zustand ändert, ich bin in meinem Quartier." Nachdem Chakotay mit sorgenvoller Miene die Krankenstation verließ, injizierte das medizinische Notfallhologramm Kathryn ein Hypospray, um sie aufzuwecken. Kathryn flackerte mit den Augen, erst war noch alles verschwommen doch dann wurde das Gesicht des Doktors immer klarer. „Dokor, was ...was mache ich denn hier?" brachte sie mühsam zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Das MHN blickte von den Werten von dem Tricorder auf: „Sie sind geschlafwandelt, Captain." Entrüstet sah sie das Hologramm an, dann kam ihr die Erinnerung wieder als sie in der Jeffries-Röhre aufgewacht war. „Können Sie das irgendwie durch ein Medikament unterbinden?" „Nein Captain. Ihr Unterbewusstsein zu unterdrücken ist keine gute Lösung des Problems. Ist Ihnen dies schon einmal wiederfahren?" „Ja, ich bin vor zwei Tagen in einer Jeffries-Röhre aufgewacht." „Warum sind Sie dann nicht zu mir gekommen?" „Doktor ich habe auch noch andere Pflichten. In erster Linie bin ich Captain und als dieser muss ich mich um das Wohlergehen der Crew und des Schiffes kümmern." „Aber wenn der Captain ohne es zu wissen nachts durch das Schiff wandelt, dann ist es für die Crew und dem Schiff auch gefährlich." Kathryn atmete tief durch und nickte einsichtig. „Sie haben ja Recht, aber ich kann mir doch nicht immer frei nehmen, sobald ich auch nur eine Kleinigkeit habe? Heute würde ich aber gerne noch einmal meinen Dienst antreten, wenn es heute Nacht schlimmer wird möchte ich dass Sie mir ein Medikament verabreichen." „Gut. Heute Nacht werden Sie zur Beobachtung hier schlafen." „Doktor ..." „Es wäre besser und für Ihre Sicherheit von großem Vorteil." Captain Janeway stand von dem Biobett auf und begab sich auf ihr Quartier, um sich ihre Uniform anzuziehen. In der folgenden Nacht schlief sie auf der Krankenstation, doch dieses Mal wandelte sie nicht durch die Nacht. So durfte sie auch wieder in den nächsten Nächten wieder auf ihrem Quartier verbringen.

Ein paar Wochen später traf die VOYAGER auf einen unbewohnten Klasse-M-Planeten, der eine reiche Fauna und Flora besaß. Tuvok ging mit Neelix und einem Außenteam auf den Planeten um einige Ressourcen wieder aufzustocken. Währenddessen empfing das Föderationsraumschiff einen Datenstrom von „Pathfinder" auf der Erde. Captain Janeway freute sich über noch so kleine Nachrichten von zu Hause. Dieses Mal war es ein Befehl direkt aus dem Hauptquartier. Guten Tag, Captain Janeway. Ich bin Admiral Petersen, momentan bin ich für das Pathfinder-Projekt und die VOYAGER zuständig, da sich Admiral Paris auf einer diplomatischen Mission befindet. Ich hoffe Ihre Crew ist wohlauf. Jetzt komme ich zu unserem Anliegen. Die VOYAGER ist nun schon seit mehr als vier Jahren unterwegs und wie ich hörte wurden Sie sehr häufig von anderen Spezies angegriffen. Die VOYAGER ist nun auch nicht mehr das modernste Schiff der Sternenflotte, deshalb schicke ich Ihnen anbei genauere Instruktionen wie Sie ihre Schiffssysteme verbessern können. Kathryn saß vollkommen baff da, wusste er denn nicht das die VOYAGER sich durch Seven of Nines Verbesserungen sich weiterentwickelt hat? Die VOYAGER besaß verbesserte Schilde durch die Borgtechnologie und immerhin hatten sie jetzt die Astrometrie. Sobald das Außenteam wieder an Bord war würde sie ein Briefing einberufen. Janeway nahm auf ihrem Sofa, in ihrem Quartier Platz und sah sich nochmals die Verbesserungen von Admiral Peterson an. Sonst war es nicht ihre Art in ihrem Quartier zu arbeiten, aber sie brauchte eine kleine Pause von der Brücke. Also bot Chakotay ihr an für ein paar Minuten ihr Quartier aufzusuchen. Auch wenn dieser Tag nicht allzu ereignisreich war, war sie müde. Immer wieder gähnte sie und holte sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee.

_Kathryn saß immer noch in ihrem Quartier und wurde plötzlich von Tuvoks Stimme auf die Brücke gerufen: „Captain auf die Brücke!" „Ich bin unterwegs." sagte sie entschlossen. Die Türen zur Brücke öffneten sich und Captain Janeway trat auf die Kommandostation. Die Brücke war abgedunkelt nur die Warnlampen leuchteten in abwechselnden rot. Vor dem Bug der VOYAGER erschienen vier Hirogen-Jäger. „Captain, Sie sind wie aus dem Nichts erschienen." meldete sich der junge Fähnrich von der OPS. Die Hirogen. Unangenehme Erinnerungen an diese Gesellen stiegen Kathryn in den Kopf. Als ihr Schiff einst von ihnen geentert wurde und einige Crewmitglieder auf die Holodecks unter einer neuen Identität um ihr Leben kämpfen mussten. Nun waren abermals da und wollten wieder die VOYAGER entern. Kathryn wollte wie es ihre Art war diplomatisch vorgehen. „Rufen Sie sie!" Eine Weile war Stille auf der Brücke dann meldete sich Harry: „Keine Antwort." Sie nickte und setzte sich in ihren Sessel. „Schilde!" Als würde Kathryn wissen gingen die Hirogen Schiffe in Angriffsposition. Chakotay lehnte sich ein wenig zu Kathryn herüber. „Was haben sie dieses Mal vor?" „Tut mir Leid Commander. Ich dachte denen wäre die Lust an uns vergangen." lächelte sie. „Captain, die Hirogen zielen auf unsere Waffensysteme und Schilkdgeneratoren." sagte Tuvok in seiner vulkanischen Gelassenheit. „Tom, Ausweichmanöver." Der blonde Lieutenant huschte mit seinen Fingern über das Touch-Screen-Pult und koordinierte so einen passenden Kurs sodass die Hirogen die VOYAGER nicht abfangen konnten. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, denn es nützte nichts. Zwei Salven trafen die Schilde des Schiffes und die Aggressoren feuerten weiter. „Tuvok zielen und feuern Sie nach eigenem Ermessen. Allerdings will ich dass Sie nur die Waffen-und Antriebssysteme ausschalten." „Aye, Ma'am." Tuvok berechnete das Ziel und feuerte, doch die Phasorsalven der VOYAGER verursachten nur leichte Schäden an den Hirogenschiffen. Kathryn war ratlos: „Harry, öffnen Sie einen Kanal." „Kanal offen" „Hier spricht Captain Kathryn Janeway von der U.S.S. VOYAGER. Wir haben stets friedliche Absichten. Ich bitte Sie sich von unserem Schiff zu entfernen." Wieder warteten sie auf eine Antwort doch auch dieses Mal war gar nichts zu hören. Die Hirogen gingen wieder in den Angriff über. „Kampfstationen!" befahl Kathryn leicht säuerlich. Schon wieder wurde die VOYAGER ohne einen wirklichen Grund angegriffen. Tom Paris navigierte das Sternenflottenschiff so gut er konnte durch den Sektor, doch die Verfolger gaben nicht auf und schossen weiterhin auf die VOYAGER ein. „Tuvok, machen Sie zwei Photonentorpedos scharf! Auf mein Kommando feuern!" „Aye!" Die Brückencrew wirkte ziemlich angespannt und auch Kathryn krampfte innerlich zusammen, doch wie immer saß das Gesicht des Captains perfekt. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch dann wurde das Schiff ziemlich heftig von einer weiteren Salve getroffen. Die gesamte VOYAGER wurde durchgeschüttelt, überall stürzten und stolperten Crewmitglieder. Kathryn klammerte sich an die Lehnen ihres Sessels bevor sie vom letzten Einschlag weg geschleudert wurde, Chakotay hielt sich ebenfalls fest und aus einigen Konsolen sprühten Funken. „Schadensbereicht!" zwängte Kathryn durch ihre Lippen. Tuvok antwortete: „Verletzte werden von allen Decks gemeldet, Schildkapazität auf 74 gesunken, nur noch Impulstriebwerke und Hüllenbrüche auf Deck 4." „Tom, Ausweichmuster beta 5! Tuvok feuern Sie nach eigenem Ermessen auf das Führungsschiff." Die VOYAGER raste so schnell sie konnte durch die Weiten des Alls dicht gefolgt von vier Hirogenschiffen, die immer wieder auf das Sternenflottenschiff feuerten. Tom Paris, Navigator der VOYAGER, wandte all seine besten Tricks an doch immer wieder fanden die Feinde heraus, welchen Kurs sie flogen. Das Schiff bebte und überall sprühte es Funken aus den Konsolen. Kathryn betätigte ihren Communicator: „Janeway an Seven! Können Sie mir mehr über die Hirogenschiffe sagen? Ob Sie Schwachstellen haben?" „Ja Captain. Dies ist ein neuer Typ von den Hirogenschiffen die wir sonst kennen. Diese hier schützen immer ihre Steuerbordseite, aus Gründen die ich noch nicht sondieren konnte, da ich ihre Schilde nicht vermag durchzudringen." „Danke Seven. Janeway Ende. Tuvok, feuern Sie Photonentorpedos auf die Steuerbordseite des Führungsschiffes." „Aye!" Gespannt schauten Chakotay und Janeway, aber auch der Rest der Brückencrew auf den Bildschirm. Doch der Torpedo verfehlte nur knapp sein Ziel und Tuvok berechnete weiterhin eine neue Taktik, die bald zum Einsatz kommen wird. „Tuvok versuchen Sie es weiterhin. Tom fliegen Sie in den vor uns liegenden Nebel!" „Aye, Ma'am." Doch das Vorhaben wurde jäh unterbrochen, als weitere Schiffe aus den genannten Nebel traten. „Harry, Sie haben mir doch bestätigt, dass sich nichts in diesem Nebel befindet!" Der junge Fähnrich wurde kreidebleich und konnte sich nicht erklären warum seine Werte nur die Hirogenschiffe anzeigten. „Captain ...ich ich habe hier nur die Werte des Nebels, in dem sich laut meinen Scanwerten keine Schiffe befinden und die Werte der Hirogen." Kathryn starrte ihn vollkommen ratlos an, derweil befahl Chakotay: „Tom, bringen Sie uns hier mit allen möglichen Mitteln weg." „Das wird sich als schwierig herausstellen, wir sind ganz schön eingekesselt." Kathryns Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, in dessen sie sich jede Möglichkeit für eine Flucht ausmalte. Was sollen sie jetzt tun? Hinter ihnen lauerten die Hirogen und vor ihnen erschien wie aus dem Nichts eine ihnen unbekannte Spezies. Chakotay und Janeway stellten sich zusammen und berieten sich. „Captain, wir sollten flüchten." „Ja das liegt mir ja im Sinn, aber wir könnten versuchen Kontakt zu den Fremden aufnehmen, um zu fragen ob sie uns aus unserer Misere helfen würden." „Ich denke nicht das die Fremden auch keine guten Absichten haben. Es könnte sein dass die Hirogen sich mit denen zusammengeschlossen haben." „Wissen Sie denn nicht mehr, Commander? Die Hirogen sind Jäger, die andere Lebensformen jagen wollen und als Trophäe besitzen wollen." „Die Hirogen waren schon immer an unsere Technologie interessiert, es könnte doch sein dass sie dieses Mal ein Kompromiss eingegangen sind." Die gesamte Diskussion führte zu nichts, die Angreifer von hinten kamen immer näher und die Fremden bewegten sich langsam aber stetig auf die U.S.S. VOYAGER zu. „Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen. Harry rufen Sie die Fremden!" wandte sich Kathryn an den jungen Asiaten. Einige Minuten Stille, dann: „Keine Antwort." „Versuchen Sie es weiter!" „Chakotay an Astrometrie. Seven, konnten Sie mehr über die Hirogenschiffe in Erfahrung bringen." „Negativ, Commander. Ich vermag die Schilde nicht zu durchdringen." Indessen bekam die VOYAGER Phasorladungen ab, doch durch die Flugkünste von Tom Paris wurde die VOYAGER nur gestreift. „Status, Mr. Tuvok!" „Ein Reperaturteam kümmert sich um den Hüllenbruch auf deck 4. Bald kann wieder in den Warptransfer übergegangen werden. Allerdings liegt die Schildkapazität bei 62" Captain Janeway hörte nachdenklich zu, als Tuvok seinen Bericht beendete meldete sich Harry von der OPS. „Captain, wir werden gerufen!" Kathryn drehte sich verwundert zu Harry um. „Von wem?" „Von den Fremden." „Auf den Schirm." war der knappe Befehl von Kathryn. Chakotay stand auf und positionierte sich einige Schritte hinter Captain Janeway. Sie schauten die Augen eines älteren Mannes, der pastellblaue Haut und einige Wülste an Stirn und Wangen besaß. Er hatte eine kriegerisch wirkende Kleidung an, die mit verschiedenen Mustern verziert war. „Ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway von dem Föderationsraumschiff VOYAGER. Wir haben keine kriegerischen Absichten wir sind Wissenschaftler und stammen aus einem anderen Teil der Galaxis." „Ich bin Vito Damauj von den Keseriatu. Meine Crew und ich überwachen die äußeren Grenzen unseren Territoriums. Es war auch alles in Ordnung, dann sind sie aufgetaucht mit unseren Verbündeten im Schlepptau." „Verbündete? Ich dachte die Hirogen verbünden sich nicht?" fragte Kathryn erstaunt. „Nun ja. Die Hirogen und unser Volk sind haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte auf einem Planeten namens Pajut." Kurze Stille auf der Brücke. Kathryn war ihrem Ersten Offizier einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu. Der konnte nur leicht mit dem Kopf schütteln und mit den Schultern zucken. Wie würde sie jetzt vorgehen? „Sie sind die neue Beute unserer Verbündeten!" rief Vito aufgeregt und voller Gier in seinen giftgrünen Augen. „Senken Sie ihre Schilde und lassen Sie uns und die Hirogen auf ihr Schiff." sagte er drohend. „Tut mir Leid, das kann ich leider nicht gestatten. VOYAGER Ende." Der Bildschirm zeigte wieder die Unendlichkeit des Universums und die beiden Schiffe der Keseriatu. „Das ist merkwürdig," sagte Chakotay mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kathryn. Diese runzelte nur die Stirn. „die Hirogen jagen doch nur und kämpfen dann, bis von dem anderen Schiff fast nichts mehr übrig bleibt. Jetzt haben die plötzlich Verbündete und lassen sich helfen." „Ja das ist eigenartig, da stimme ich Ihnen zu." sagte Janeway. „Tom, gehen Sie auf einen ausweichenden Kurs, ich will diesen beiden Spezies so schnell wie möglich entfliehen und erst dann gegen sie antreten wenn wir bereit dazu sind." „Aye!" klang es prompt von der CONN. Der blonde Mann huschte sekundenschnell über seine Konsole und die VOYAGER blitzte durchs All. Allerdings gab es nicht mehr viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Von überall her kamen Keseriatu-Schiffe und dann saßen ihnen noch vier Hirogen Jägerschiffe im Nacken. Abermals wurde auf das stolze Sternenflottenschiff gefeuert. Das ganze Schiff ächzte und bebte von den Erschütterungen. Kathryn versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Chakotay saß ebenfalls angespannt in seinem Sessel und sah kurz zu Kathryn herüber. „Janeway an Torres. Wie weit sind Sie mit dem Warpantrieb?" „Captain, geben Sie uns noch fünf Minuten, dann müssten wir wieder im Stande sein mit Warp zu fliegen." „Verstanden, Janeway Ende. Tom versuchen Sie unsere alten und neuen Freunde so gut es geht auszuweichen!" „Ich gebe mein bestes, Ma'am!" sagte er mit ein wenig Witz in der Stimme. Nach langen vier Minuten meldete sich B'Elanna wieder. „Torres an Brücke. Das Einzige was ich Ihnen anbieten kann ist Warp 6,7 aber wir bleiben dran." „Gut, Danke B'Elanna. Tom, setzen Sie einen Kurs und beschleunigen Sie auf Warp 6." „Verstanden, jetzt werden wir denen mal zeigen wie schnell wir plötzlich weg sein können." Kathryn zog ihre Augenbraue ein wenig in die Höhe, aber das war eben Tom. Das Schiff jagte durchs All dicht gefolgt von Vitos Schiffen und den Hirogen. Plötzlich entarnten sich vor der VOYAGER eine Flotte von kleineren keseriatuischen Schiffen, die alle ihre Waffen auf das Föderationsschiff richteten. Das kann doch nicht war sein, ist denn dieser gesamte Quadrant gegen mich? dachte Kathryn bei sich. Die kleineren Schiffe schossen auf die VOYAGER und Tom versuchte so gut wie es ihm möglich war das Schiff aus dieser Situation heraus zu manövrieren. Doch es stellte sich als ein schwieriges Unterfangen heraus. Plötzlich erschütterte die VOYAGER etwas. „Ein Traktorstrahl hat uns soeben erfasst." war die knappe, vulkanische Antwort auf Kathryns stumme Frage. „Tom versuchen Sie uns los zu reißen." Man konnte deutlich das Ächzen und Knarren der VOYAGER hören. Toms Versuche misslangen, doch er versuchte es immer weiter. Sie waren nun ständigem Waffenfeuer ausgesetzt, Tuvok zielte und feuerte doch es waren einfach zu viele. „Captain, die Schilde sind soeben ausgefallen." „Janeway an alle. Bewaffnen Sie sich!" Wieder richtete sie ihren Blick auf Chakotay, was wird nun geschehen? „Tuvok bringen Sie das wieder in Ordnung. Leiten Sie Hilfsenergie um, ziehen Sie noch so kleine Partikel aus den Schallduschen!" „Es reicht nicht aus." war die bittere Antwort von Tuvoks Seite. Kurze Zeit später beamten sich Vito mit einigen seiner Leute auf die Brücke der VOYAGER. „EINDRINGLINGSALARM!" meldete der Computer. „Captain Janeway nehme ich an." sagte Vito zu Kathryn und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Was wollen Sie?" fragte sie sauer. „Mich interessiert ihr Schiff und ihre Crew das ist alles. Seitdem sie vor einigen Monaten an unserem ersten Wachposten vorbeigeflogen sind. Befehlen Sie Ihrer Crew dass sie uns keinen Widerstand leisten soll. Wir wollen niemanden töten." Kathryn legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Der Widerstand ist berechtigt. Sie entern unser Schiff und wollen es dann auch noch selbst kommandieren." „Captain, seien Sie nicht dumm. Wie gesagt wir wollen niemanden töten, doch wenn Sie es nicht anders wollen dann..." „Das nennt man Erpressung." brachte sie wütend hervor und atmete schwer durch die Nase. Schließlich war Kathryn das Leben ihrer Crewmitglieder wichtiger, als das sie von diesen Eindringlingen getötet werden sollten. „Janeway an alle ergeben Sie sich den Eindringlingen. Dies ist ein direkter Befehl." Sie senkte den Kopf ein wenig. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Schwäche zeigen, doch sie war geschlagen was würde jetzt noch passieren? „Können wir nicht einen Kompromiss eingehen?" fragte sie hoffnngsvoll. „Lassen Sie mich erst einmal Ihr Schiff genauer untersuchen. Dann können wir vielleicht darüber mal sprechen." Kathryn wurde diese arrogante Art dieses Captains zu wider. Am Abend befand sich die gesamte Crew eingesperrt in Frachtraum 2 wieder. Kathryn versuchte derweil zu verhandeln. Daraufhin wurde sie abermals in den Frachtraum gebracht um die Entscheidung von Vito zu erwarten. Aufgeregt ging sie auf und ab, ihre Gedanken rasten. Chakotay kam zu ihr herüber, er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie. „Captain, was hat er gesagt?" „Er möchte mir nachher mitteilen was er alles von uns haben will, wenn er es bekommt dürfen wir weiter fliegen. Das war alles." Der Indianer setzte sich mit Kathryn ein wenig abseits von den anderen Crewmitgliedern. „Ich hätte auf Ihren Einwand reagieren sollen, Chakotay." brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. „Kathryn, wir hatten eine 50:50 Chance. Das es sich als schlecht herausstellt konnten wir alle nicht wissen. Geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld daran." Sie nickte und versuchte zu Lächeln. „Wenn ich Sie nicht hätte." Der Commander lachte ebenfalls. Es tat ihr gut von ihm aufgemuntert zu werden. Die Frage war berechtigt, was würde sie nur ohne ihn machen? Die Türen zum Frachtraum öffneten sich und herein kam Vito mit einigen Hirogen und Wachleuten seines Volkes. Captain Janeway und Chakotay standen auf und bewegten sich schnellen Schrittes auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. „Ah Captain Janeway. Ich habe mich entschieden, bitte folgen Sie mir. Ihr Erster Offizier sollte ebenfalls mitkommen." Sie taten wie ihnen gesagt wurde und gingen mit. Die restlichen Crewmitglieder steckten nervös die Köpfe zusammen und berieten sich. Was würde auf sie jetzt zukommen? Wo werden der Captain und der Commander hingeführt? Still gingen sie die Korridore entlang, zu einem Turbolift in diesen sie einstiegen und bis in den Maschinenraum fuhren. Dort angekommen standen Vito, der Alpha-Hirogen, Chakotay und sie in einem kleinen Kreis. Fragend schaute die rothaarige Frau auf die beiden fremden Männer. „Ich möchte dass Sie ihn abstoßen." sagte Vito und zeigte dabei auf den Warpkern. Entrüstet sah sie zwischen Vito und Chakotay hin und her. „Es tut mir Leid aber DAS kann und will ich nicht tun. Ich habe Ihnen doch schon erklärt, dass wir von dem anderen Ende der Galaxis stammen und auf den Weg in unsere Heimat sind. Wir brauchen unseren Warpkern. Meine Antwort lautet NEIN." „Captain, Sie wollte einen Kompromiss. Hier haben Sie ihn. Sie können genauso gut hier ihre eigene und neue Heimat aufbauen." „Nein. Wir gehören nicht hierher. Meine Crewmitglieder haben ihre Familien zu Hause, die jeden Tag sehnlichst von einem Zeichen von uns warten." „Captain, ich könnte Sie auch erpressen und meinen Wachmännern, die an dem Fachraum warten einige ihrer Crewmitglieder umbringen. Sie entscheiden über Leben und Tod, Captain Kathryn Janeway." sagte er abfällig ihren Namen. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig entweder den Tod ihrer Crew oder den Verlust des überaus wertvollen Warpantriebs? Fragend blickte sie ihren engsten Freund und Vertrauten, Chakotay, an. „Egal wie Sie sich entscheiden werden, es wird das Richtige sein." ermutigte er sie. „Also gut." sagte sie mit ein wenig Bitterkeit drin. „Gut dann beginnen Sie." wartete Vito gespannt. Langsam drehte sie sich auf den Kern zu und ging auf die Kommandokonsole zu. Kurz blickte die Frau zu Chakotay herüber, der bei Vito stehen bleiben musste. Kathryn überlegte ob sie nicht einen Trick anwenden konnte, um dieses Vorhaben noch ein wenig heraus zu zögern. „Nun machen Sie schon, Captain." drängte Vito sie. Es hatte keinen Sinn es heraus zu zögern, also gab sie die Kommandocodes ein, doch was Vito nicht wusste war das sie den Ausstoß nur simulierte. „Es wird eine Weile dauern." sagte Kathryn dann. Um den Kern herum qualmte es und der Computer vermittelte den Ausstoß des Kerns. Kathryn bewegte sich wieder auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Abermals erbebte die VOYAGER eine leichte Erschütterung, aber dieses Mal war es kein Waffenfeuer sondern der große Kern, der in der VOYAGER integriert war. Kathryn wandte sich von dem Kern ab und hörte hinter sich nur noch einen Schrei von Chakotay. Kathryn erschrak, Vito stach gerade eben einen Messer durch Chakotays Rücken. „NEIN..." schrie sie aus voller Seele. _

Die schlafende Kathryn Janeway stand inmitten des Maschinenraums und war dabei den Warpkern zu entkoppeln. Toms Scans zeigten deutlich an dass sie am schlafen war. Doch wie sollen sie den Captain wecken ohne das sie einen Schock bekommt? Wegbeamen war die Lösung. Allerdings schaltete Kathryn kurze Zeit vorher ein Kraftfeld ein das den um den Maschinenraum war. B'Elanna versuchte inzwischen mit allen Mitteln das Vorhaben Kathryns' zu unterbinden. Schließlich traf auch Chakotay im Maschinenraum ein. „Was macht sie da?" „Sie will den Warpkern entkoppeln." Chakotay schritt auf Kathryn zu. „Captain...?" flüsterte er. „Kathryn kommen Sie her." Darauf wandte er sich an Tom. „Können Sie sie nicht einfach betäuben?" „Nein das kann ich auf keinen Fall tun. Am besten wäre es wenn wir sie auf die Krankensation beamen aber sie hat ein Kraftfeld um den Maschinenraum eingeschaltet. Nur durch Kommandocodes der Stufe 9 kann es wieder abgestellt werden." Chakotay versuchte es noch einmal zu Kathryn durchzudringen. Derweil versucht B'Elanna, die Codes zu umgehen. Seven of Nine unterstützte sie aus der Astrometrie dabei. Chakotay hielt Kathryn am Arm fest und zog sie behutsam von den Kernkontrollen weg. „Kathryn bitte kommen Sie mit mir mit." bat er sie leise.

_Blutüberströmt kniete der Indianer sich auf den Boden. Kathryn setzte sich zu ihm und versuchte zu helfen aber sie durfte nicht. Ich muss ihm helfen, ich muss einfach. „Kathryn..." brach er schwach hervor. „Warum haben Sie das getan?" „Captain, Sie wollten uns täuschen, also nun stoßen Sie den Kern aus. SOFORT!" „Erst wenn mein Erster Offizier behandelt wird." „Also gut. Holen Sie dieses Hologramm her." befahl er seinem Wachmann. In Kathryn stiegen Tränen hoch. „Halte durch, bitte." flehte sie ihn flüsternd an. „Stoß jetzt diesen verdammten Kern aus." Captain Janeway stand auf und ging auf den Kernkontrollen zu um ihn jetzt wirklich auszustoßen. Überall um sie herum konnte sie den Qualm sehen und riechen. Kathryn hustete, doch arbeitete sie weiter. Irgendwann wurde es immer dichter und ihr wurde fast schwarz vor Augen. Ich muss stark bleiben. Ich muss an Chakotay denken, er darf nicht sterben. Er darf es einfach nicht. In weiter Ferne konnte Kathryn Chakotays Stimme hören, die immer leiser und flehender wurde. Irgenwann war es vollkommen still und nebelig. Kathryn verließen ihre Kraftreserven, doch wollte sie zu Chakotay was ihr aber nicht gelang. Da war es wieder. „Kathryn, hilf' mir bitte. Ich brauche dich. Aaaargh." „Captain, an ihrer Stelle würde ich mich beeilen, sonst müssen Sie sich bald einen neuen Ersten Offizier suchen!" Kathryn erschrak und arbeitete weiter. Jetzt war sie fertig und wollte zu Chakotay herüber gehen, der kraftlos auf dem Boden saß. „Sie versprachen mir ihn ärztlich versorgen zu lassen!" sagte sie entsetzt als sie sich zu dem Indianer setzte. „Tut mir Leid. Meine Pläne haben sich geändert. Ich werde Ihr Schiff übernehmen und ich werde Sie den Hirogen überlassen. Ihr Commander ist wertlos geworden, es wäre besser wenn er den Gnadenschuß bekommt. Ihre Crew werde ich noch brauchen." _

Doch Kathryn riss sich von ihm los und setzte sich neben dem Lift, der zur Kommandostation des Maschinenraums führte, hin. „Bitte komm zurück, bitte komm zurück." murmelte Kathryn und vergoss dabei Tränen. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Kopf. Aus ihren Augen traten unwillkürlich Tränen aus. B'Elanna versuchte wieder Ordnung in den Maschinenraum zu bringen und so gingen alle Offiziere mit Ausnahme von Tom und Chakotay wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Die beiden Männer saßen bei Kathryn und Tom scannte und Chakotay fragte sie ruhig: „Wer soll wieder kommen? ...Kathryn?" „Komm zurück... Bleib bei mir." kam immer wieder. Ihre Stimme vibrierte. „Es ist ein ziemlich heftiges Traum Erlebnis." stellte Tom fest. Stumm nickte Chakotay. „Komm zurück, Chakotay." Tom sah erstaunt von seinem Tricorder auf und sah den vollkommen baffen Indianer an, wechselte aber den Blick immer wieder zu Kathryn. „NEEEEIN!" schrie sie plötzlich aus tiefster Seele. „Nein ...nein...!"

_Durch Kathryn drangen Tausend Messer. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Chakotay wurde immer schwächer. „Bitte, halte durch, bitte." flehte sie ihn unter Tränen an. „Ich...Ich liebe dich, Kath...Kathryn..." Darauf hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen und Kathryn brach in Tränen aus. „Komm zurück, bitte komm zurück." flehte sie. Der Captain der VOYAGER musste jetzt stark sein und sich um ihre Crew kümmern. Doch sie konnte nicht. Ihre große Liebe ist soeben in ihren eigenen Armen gestorben. _

Langsam fand Kathryn wieder in die Realität zurück und erkannte durch ihre halboffenen Augen Chakotay und Tom. Wie konnte das nur sein, er war doch gerade eben in ihren Armen gestorben? „Chakotay?" fragte sie leise. Er nickte nur und reichte ihr seine Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Captain, bitte stehen Sie nicht zu schnell auf!" meldete sich Tom, der sich heimlich freute, dass es jetzt bestimmt lohnend wäre die berüchtigte Wette 17 wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Kathryn stand noch etwas wackelig und fragte noch etwas benommen. „Wo sind die Hirogen hin, wo ist dieser Vito?" „Wer?" fragte B'Elanna. „Es war in der vergangenen Zeit keine Hirogen an Bord, geschweige denn in der Nähe des Schiffes." erklärte Chakotay. „Dann wirkte dieser Traum anscheinend viel zu real." stellte sie erleichtert fest. Nachdem sie zusammen mit Chakotay und Tom den Maschinenraum verließ, passierte es sie brach zusammen. „Ihr Kreislauf macht ihr zu schaffen. Der Captain ist anscheinend doch viel zu schnell aufgestanden." „Chakotay an Brücke. Leiten Sie einen Ort-zu-Ort-Transprot ein! Beamen Sie Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Paris und mich auf die Krankenstation! Energie!" befahl. In sekundenschnelle erschienen die drei auf dem Krankenrevier, auch der Doktor war schon in Alarmbereitschaft. „Legen Sie sie aufs Biobett!"

Am nächsten Tag stattete Chakotay Kathryn einen Besuch in ihrem Quartier ab. Nachdem sie gestern wieder aufgewacht war beamte der Doktor sie auf ihr Quartier, um sich da besser erholen zu können. „Kommen Sie herein, Chakotay." sagte sie vergnügt. „Woher wussten Sie das ich... naja egal. Wie geht es Ihnen Kathryn?" „Besser. Der Doktor hat mir jetzt ein Medikament verabreicht und ich werde vorerst nicht durch das Schiff geistern. Setzten Sie sich doch." Diese Stille machte Kathryn zu schaffen, sie wollte etwas sagen, doch wusste sie nicht was. Chakotay sah diese Unruhe in ihr und fragte vorsichtig: „Die Hirogen waren also hier?" „Ja...!" war die knappe Antwort. Kathryn hatte Angst wieder zu verlieren ohne ihn gestanden zu haben, dass sie ihn liebt. Ihr Traum war ihr ein gutes Beispiel es sofort zu tun. In diesem Moment war dieser Absatz in dem Sternenflottenprotokoll egal. So fasste sie sich ein Herz und sah ihn tief in seine braunen, geheimnisvollen Augen. „Chakotay," begann sie. „Ich habe dich verloren, in meinem Traum. Ich möchte das dies nie wieder passiert. Nicht in der Traumwelt als auch hier in der Realität. In meinem Traum wurdest du vor meinen Augen..." kurz schluckte sie, als sie an diese Bilder dachte. Chakotay nahm sie in den Arm, trotz der Gefahr, dass sie ihn zurückstoßen könnte. Doch das tat sie nicht, stattdessen setzte sie ihren Satz fort. „Was ich meine, ist ich möchte ...ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Kathryn sah ihn wieder an und wollte nun ihre Gefühle gestehen aber es war so schwer. „Ich ...ich liebe dich." Jetzt war es raus und ihr kullerten weitere Tränen an ihrer Wange entlang. Chakotay nahm sie behutsam in den Arm und tröstete sie. „Ich liebe dich auch. Ich werde dich immer lieben, Kathryn." So verweilten sie noch eine ganze Weile.

**-The End-**


End file.
